


Snuggle Like A Muggle!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Changes His Mind, Harry does what he's told, M/M, Pansy is having a laugh, Short & Sweet, matching clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pansy has given Harry and Draco matching tee shirts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Snuggle Like A Muggle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/gifts).



> This is for TheLightFury who wanted the adorable word: _Snuggle._ This fic was inspired by a range of clothes that were in my local Tesco during the last Christmas holiday.

“Goodness, Potter! _Merlin_ … I’ve no idea what Pansy was thinking! Matching tee shirts? With the message _‘Snuggle like a Muggle’_ charmed onto them?! The daft bloody bint is having a laugh! Avada Kedavra me now, because I’ll only be wearing _that_ in my coffin-”

_**About three minutes later.** _

“Well, the material _is_ terribly good quality, love… And I think the green-grey shade goes quite attractively with my eyes… We’ll just take a _couple_ of photos for the album. Owl one over to Pans… Be a good chap, Potter and go and slip yours on. I’ll nip and get our camera-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
